Anthrocon
Anthrocon es la mayor convención furry del mundo, con una asistencia promedio de más de 2000 en años recientes. Suele realizarse cada julio en Pensilvania, Estados Unidos. Historia La convención fue fundada en 1997 como Albany Anthrocon, siendo ésta un complemento de las fiestas furry de Halloween organizadas por Aloye Youngblood; cuando la asistencia llegó a los tres dígitos, él decidió reservar un hotel, y la organizó como convención en 1997 con la ayuda de sus amigos Points y Rigel, entre otros. A finales de 1998-9, Points le cedió la dirección de la convención al Dr. Samuel Conway; el grupo se organizó formalmente como Anthrocon Inc., y se trasladó al área más cosmopolita de Filadelfia. Su primera sede fue el Hilton Valley Forge, pero debido al rápido aumento del número de concurrentes, estuvieron forzados a reubicarse en un lugar más grande en el 2001, el Adams Mark Hotel. El número de concurrentes continuó creciendo: En el 2003 se registraron 1949 asistentes; en el 2004, hubo 2406. La asistencia en 2005 decayó levemente a 2373, debido en parte a los aumentos del precio del estacionamiento, un hotel distinto (Wyndham Franklin Plaza en el centro de Philadelphia), y probablemente por los efectos del Huracán Dennis en el sur de los Estados Unidos que ocasionó el cierre de varios aeropuertos e impidió que la gente pudiera viajar. En el 2006 hubo un récord de asistencia de 2489, lo que la hizo la convención furry más grande del mundo. En el 2007 hubo aun más concurrentes, 2849 personas, mientras que en el 2008 superó la marca de los 3000, siendo de 3390 concurrentes. Desde 1997, Anthrocon Charity Auction ha recaudado más de US $70 000 para organizaciones benéficas relacionadas con animales. La seguridad para la convención esta a cargo de Dorsai Irregulars desde el 2002. Modificaciones en la ubicación y fechas Debido a la imprevista venta y cierre del Hotel Adam's Mark en noviembre 2004, Anthrocon eligió el Wyndham Franklin Plaza en Philadelphia para realizar la convención del 2005. En 2005, Anthrocon anunció que mudarían el evento a David L. Lawrence Convention Center en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania para la convención del 2006. Debido a problemas de tiempo, la convención tuvo que cambiar su fecha normal en julio y se realizó del 15 al 18 de junio. La convención del 2007 se realizó del 5 al 8 de julio en el misma ubicación. El Directorio de Anthrocon había planeado la relocalización a Pittsburgh para el 2007, antes de que ocurriera la venta del Hotel Adam Mark, debido al aumento de asistencias a la convención. Anthrocon comenzó a pedir opiniones sobre el traslado a Pittsburgh en octubre de 2004. En aquel entonces, la convención ya era demasiado grande para cualquier hotel accesible en Philadelphia, y el hotel Adam Mark tenía la mayor capacidad para convenciones que el resto de los hoteles de la ciudad antes de su demolición. El cierre del Adam Mark adelantó los planes un año. Mientras que algunos se opusieron al cambio, la mayoría estuvo a favor. Muchos asistentes que apoyaron la medida vivían tan lejos de Pennsylvania que la nueva locación no le representó un cambio significativo en sus viajes. Dirigentes actuales El presidente de la convención, el Dr. Samuel Conway (apodado "Kagemushi" o "Uncle Kage" por los asistentes), supervisa las operaciones de la Anthorcon con ayuda del personal y un grupo de voluntarios que donan su tiempo y energía durante el fin de semana para colaborar con la multitud de tareas que se presentan. El resto de la junta directiva lo comprenden: *John "K.P." Cole - Programación *Brian "Rigel" Harris - Subasta de caridad, mascarada *Karl "Xydexx" Jorgensen - Publicaciones *Peter "PeterCat" Kappesser - Presentación de arte *Phaedra "Wyldekyttin" Meyer - Sala de ventas *Douglas "Giza" Muth - Operaciones, sitio web, administrador del sistema *George "Tigerwolf" Nemeyer - Sala de internet *Robert "Chiaroscuro" Armstrong - Registro *Steve "SimbaLion" Hopps - Audio/Video Invitados de honor Entre los invidados de honor pasados se incluyen: *los artistas Daphne Lage y Watts Martin (1997) *los artistas Jim Groat y Jeffrey A. Carver (1998) *los artistas Vicky Wyman y S. Andrew Swann (1999) *los artistas Sara "Caribou" Palmer y Paul Kidd (2000) *el artista de cómics Dan DeCarlo (creador de Josie y las Gatimelódicas) y el caricaturista de prensa Bill Holbrook (2001) *el autor Lisanne Norman (de la serie Sholan) y la artista Heather Bruton (2002) *los artistas Guy Gilchrist y Mark E. Rogers (2003) *los artistas Stan Sakai (creador de Usagi Yojimbo) y Michel Gagné (2004) *Peter Laird, co-creador de Las Tortuga Ninja y Timothy Albee ("Kaze: Ghost Warrior") (2005) *el escritor/animador/caricaturista/artista Scott Shaw!, la autora de ciencia ficción y fantasía Diane Duane y, como "invitado especial", el músico de filk Tom Smith (2006) * el escritor de televisión y animación Mark Evanier, la artista de cómic (del cómic sindicado "Pogo") Carolyn Kelly y el actor de voz (de "Animaniacs", "Pinky y Cerebro", "Gummi Bears" y "Las Tortugas Ninja") Rob Paulsen (2007) *el animador y leyenda de Disney Floyd Norman (2008) Programación típica en Anthrocon 2005]] * Ceremonias de apertura y clausura * Cubil de Comerciantes * Muestras de arte (general y para adultos) * Subastas de la muestra de arte * Callejón de Artistas * Stand-up comedy * Mascarada * Subasta de caridad * Salón de Internet * "The Zoo" s en Anthrocon 2005.]] * Salón del superpatrocinador * Amuerzo del superpatrocinador * Baile en fursuits * Baile de los 80 * Fiesta rave furry * Baile de DJ Rigel * Salón cápsula * Desfile de fursuits * Juegos de rol * Torneo de Dance Dance Revolution * Grupos de interés especial * Hora de las Historias de Uncle Kage * Demostración de arte * Instrucción en manejo de marionetas Temas Caridades Cada año, Anthrocon elige a un a caridad local relacionada con animales para que sea beneficiaria de su subasta de caridad. Caridades pasadas y cantidades recaudadas en dólares: * 2009: Animal Rescue League Wildlife Rehabilitation Center – $8992 * 2008: Pittsburgh Parrot Rescue – $13154 * 2007: Animal Friends – $6608 * 2006: Western Pennsylvania National Wild Animal Orphanage - $8407 * 2005: Greater Philadelphia Search and Rescue - $6470 * 2004: Forgotten Felines & Fidos - $7200 * 2003: Support Our Shelters - $8348 * 2002: Canine Partners for Life - $13,280 * 2001: Reins of Life - $7273 * 2000: National Greyhound Adoption Program - $6500 * 1999: Great Valley Nature Center - $3600 * 1998: Whiskers - $3092 * 1997: Therapy Dogs - $2200 Incorporación y marcas Anthrocon, Inc. fue incorporada como una organización sin ánimo de lucro el 25 de junio de 1998 y registrada como 501(c)(7) club social y de recreación en el estado de Pensilvania (entidad 2823650 (en inglés)). Esta clasificación difiere del estatus 501©(3) de Midwest Furry Fandom y Anthropomorphic Arts and Education. Más notablemente, las donaciones no son deducibles de impuestosd para los donantes, pero en compensación la compañía tiene mayor flexibilidad sobre sus operaciones y mayor libertad de restringir el acceso a los no miembros (de hecho, se esperaba que lo hiciera, de lo contrario no sería un club). La solicitudes para registrar la palabra "Anthrocon y la "Pata Anthrocon" como marca en los Estados Unidos fueron archivadas el 18 de septiembre y el 12 de noviembre de 2006, respectivamente. De acuerdo con estos archivos la palabra "Anthrocon" se usó por primeara vez el 1 de febrero de 1997, mientras que el logotipo de la pata se había usado desde el 30 de junio de 1998. Véase también * Anthrocon en Wikipedia * Fotografías de Anthrocon en WikiFur * Invitados de honor de Anthrocon * Personal de Anthrocon Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Anthrocon (en inglés) * Informativo de correo electrónico de Anthrocon. Se actualiza periódicamente (en inglés) * Foros de Anthrocon. Monitoreados por el personal de Anthrocon (en inglés) * Comunidad oficial de Anthrocon. Monitoreado por el personal de Anthrocon (en inglés) * Comunidad no oficial de Anthrocon en LiveJournal (en inglés) * Furries Descend on Pittsburgh. Artículo y video de KDKA-TV sobre Anthrocon 2006 (en inglés)